Take Me Back In Time
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: Married Dean and Castiel explain the story about how they met to their daughter.
"You got old."

Dean stopped in his tracks, ignoring his husband laughing from the kitchen. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Claire smirked, a twinkle of mischief in her icy blue eyes. They were a few shades lighter than Cas's, yet still as captivating.

"I see you found the pictures again?" Dean smiled. He walked over to his daughter, sitting next to her before taking some of the pictures is his own hand. Dean smile grew at the picture in front of him; it was the night of the bonfire.

"Hey, Cas, remember this?" Dean asked, handing Castiel, who just came out of the kitchen, his favorite picture of all time. It was them; kissing, with a huge bonfire and a sky full of stars behind them.

"Of course, Dean," Castiel smiled, kissing his forehead softly. Claire made a sound of disgust, like any teenager would but smiled anyways. Her parents were still sickly in love, however, in the end, it was quite cute.

Her father, Cas, still smiles at her other father like he did on the old pictures she had found. And Dean still looks at Cas in the exact same way. As if his world was kept in Cas's eyes, as if he was unable to look away.

"Okay, tell the story, we all know you want to," Claire laughed, shoving her dad against his shoulder. Dean smiled back while Castiel sat down next to Claire, eager to hear their story again. "Go on."

Dean mutters something under his breath, which suspiciously sounds like "don't push me" and moves so he is sat on top of the wooden coffee table instead of the couch. This way he has the both of them in view. "It all started when…"

"Get out of my way, loser!" Cas was thrown against one of the many lockers in the hallway. He fell to the floor, his arms now stinging from the blow. He could barely make out the figures walking away from him.

Dean Winchester and his gang.

Cas had no idea what he did to deserve this. Maybe because he was taking AP classes, which he was very proud of thank you very much, though it didn't help with his reputation. Because of this, he was considered a nerd, geek, loser, and so on. Dean, a popular football player, hated his guts for some reason.

It began in their first year. Cas, still small and a bit shy, was walking down the hallway in search of his locker. There was a large group of mean looking boys coming his way. They were in their freshman year too, Cas knew because he saw them at the introduction, standing only a few feet away.

They got closer and Cas tried to hide as much as possible. One of the boys still slammed his shoulder against Castiel's. He dared to look up and was met with a mocking smile from the boy with the green eyes and the blond hair. Perhaps Castiel shouldn't have looked up, but he didn't know what kind of consequences it held back then. Now, he tried to stay out of their way; walking different routes when he can.

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel's head snapped up, instantly recognizing his best friend; Samandriel. He was quiet but nice and a fairly good friend to have. They became friends after a science project they did together in their sophomore year.

"Oh nothing, just memories," Castiel lied, trying to keep his face clear of emotions. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," Samandriel said, eyeing Cas suspiciously. Castiel chose to ignore it and walk ahead to their PE-class. The most unfortunate aspect of that class had to be Dean Winchester. He was alone in this class, he had a different schedule than his friends, so he chose to torment Cas to get rid of the boredom.

By the end of the class, Castiel was pushed to the floor multiple times and was hit with a ball more times than he could count. It would definitely leave more bruises to hide. Castiel never told his family about the bullying. With the amount of brothers and sister he had; his parents simply didn't have the time for his stupid problems. That's what he always thought.

Castiel just pulled his shirt off when there were heavy footsteps coming his way. He always waited until everyone was gone with undressing. He felt uncomfortable, especially with the many purple and green bruises littering his skin. Castiel tried to hide, but a hand slammed against the locker next to him, trapping him against it.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Dean smirked, raking his eyes over Castiel's body. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the bruises but didn't say anything. Castiel closed his eyes tightly, ready for whatever harm Dean was going to do to his body.

This may be the worst birthday ever. Not only did his mom make a huge commotion about the fact that he turned sixteen, it was also the reason for the freak-out. Everybody who turns sixteen was now ready to meet their soulmate. Whenever you touch your soulmate, your chest lights up and you can live happily ever after together. You don't have to get into a relationship immediately, many waited or simply married whoever they wanted. Castiel didn't think much of it, it was just some weird thing he never really paid attention to. He didn't understand what the big deal was.

And now, here he was. In a smelly locker room, about to be punched on his birthday.

Great.

Dean stopped, his fist lifted in the air. "Any last words?" he asked with a smirk. Castiel made a decision that was stupid, but might actually work.

"Bye!" he shouted, ducking his head and running as fast as he could. He heard Dean swear in the distance, but ignored it and ran out of the door. He heard footsteps behind him, coming closer and closer.

Dean tackled him onto the ground, one hand holding both of his wrists together so he was bound and one hand raised in the air. That's when it happened.

His chest got hotter and hotter until a faint glow appeared. The glow thumped in time with the rhythm of his heart.

"This isn't happening," Castiel groaned, staring at his chest, hoping that it would go away somehow.

He focused his gaze on Dean, who was standing only a few steps away, clutching at his own chest. "Oh hell no," he practically screamed.

Castiel stood slowly, brushing the dirt of his still bare chest. He had forgotten he was still half-undressed in the heat of the moment. Dean stared at him as if he was seeing him in a whole other light. Cas figures this is what soulmates do to you. He didn't want any of it.

"Nothing is going to change because of this," Castiel snapped, backing away a few steps from Dean who was already coming his way. "We still hate each other."

"Cas-"

"No." And with that, Castiel turned around a walked away with as much pride as he could muster.

This was without a doubt the worst birthday ever.

"Woah, wait," Claire exclaimed, looking from Dean to Cas. "You bullied dad?"

"Yeah, well, mistakes were made," Dean mumbled, watching his husband with a guilty expression. Cas smiled softly, holding Dean's hand in his.

"It's okay, Dean," Castiel said, rubbing his thumb against Dean's. "I have already forgiven you a long time ago. You know that."

"I know."

"This is cute and all, but can you continue with the story," Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright," Dean sighed, clasping his hands together. "After your dad rejected me…"

Castiel ran, again, leaving Dean behind on the grass field. Dean didn't know what to do, having your punch-bag from the first day of high-school wasn't exactly his plan. But it was destiny, right? It was fate. Sure he expected a nice girl who he would date immediately, marry after college and built a family with. Not that he couldn't do that with Cas; same-sex marriage isn't rare these days, it's normal now. It's just that Cas didn't want him and probably would never.

He shouldn't care this much, he never cared for him before. But the dull ache in his chest, told him otherwise. He couldn't possibly be heartbroken about a stupid nerdy boy, right?

The days after the soulmate revelation happened, Dean avoided Cas the best he could. He didn't dare to touch him, afraid something else might happen. Or worse. Afraid that he would actually feel something.

Cas did a great job avoiding Dean too. He rarely visited his locker anymore, fearing he might meet him there. That was until…

"Castiel Novak, detention!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me," his teacher sneered, handing him the pink paper. "You didn't pay attention, instead, you're doodling all over your notebook."

His cheeks heated up, a dark red spreading to his neck when he saw that the entire class was watching them. The teacher walked back to the front and continued the lecture on World War II with one last glance at Castiel.

He wished he could disappear, that the floor underneath him would fall apart so the nothingness could swallow him whole.

"You're so dramatic, babe," Dean grinned, poking Castiel in his side.

"It was embarrassing, okay?" Castiel groaned, clutching his sides to prevent Dean from poking him again. "Let's just move on."

In the end, detention wasn't so bad. It was Castiel's reputation that was crushed. The note burned a hole in his back through his bag and everybody seemed to stare at him. He never got in trouble, he was never late, he was practically a model student. This whole thing with Dean just ruined him.

He opened the door to the room detention was given in and peered around the corner. There was a teacher, to engulfed in his books to notice him. A few other students were seated, most of them either studying or sleeping. All but one.

Castiel sat down by a window, far from his worst nightmare. Of course, that didn't hold Dean back as he slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey," Dean said, turning his entire body to Castiel.

"What do you want?"

"Look, maybe we started wrong," Dean began, unsure how to continue the conversation. It was clear that Dean wasn't used to talking about stuff, whatever it was.

"You think?" Castiel said, one eyebrow raised. This shut Dean up for a good two minutes. Castiel thought he finally had some silence and peace, but Dean wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I know you hate me, but we are still soulmates, man," Dean said, an almost pleading look in his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes… No! Cas couldn't think like that. It was bad enough that his bully was his soulmate, he wasn't supposed to fall for him now. Not after everything he had done.

"I know that, Dean. But that doesn't change what happened in the past," Castiel sighed, averting his eyes to sky out of the window. It was a nice day; the sun was shining and there were hardly any clouds in the blue sky.

"You hurt me, Dean, physically hurt me. I still have scars to prove it." He wasn't lying either. He sometimes bled after he was thrown around like a ragdoll, wounds that left scars.

"Let me explain it to you, please, Cas, one chance," Dean begged, laying a hand on Castiel's shoulder. The grip was firm, yet gentle and not at all painful.

"Why should I?"

"You shouldn't. That's the problem. I don't deserve it, we both know that. I just hoped…"

"Fine."

"You're serious?" Dean asked, his mouth agape, but a twinkle in his eyes. The apple green stood out even more now. Castiel also discovered tiny freckles mapping across the bridge of his nose, all the way to his cheeks where they became less frequent.

Dean was truly stunning, as much as Castiel hated to admit it. If only he had a nice personality to combine it with, he could definitely see himself falling for him.

"Yes, Dean, don't make me regret it."

"You won't!" Dean beamed and Cas couldn't help but smile along.

An hour and a half later and they were standing in front of a bar called "Harvelle's Roadhouse". Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him along inside. There they were met with a lady probably somewhere in her thirties who threw her arms around Dean's neck.

Castiel learned soon enough that her name was Ellen and the blonde behind the bar was called Joanna-Beth, Jo for short. Dean explained that they were like family, friends of his dads. In about fifteen minutes they were seated at a booth with soda's and burgers.

"I lost my mom at a young age," Dean started casually as if they were discussing the weather. However, Castiel could see the pain behind his eyes. He decided not to ask questions and just listen. "My dad isn't doing so well. He is heartbroken, she was his soulmate. He is overworking himself to provide my brother and I. Bullying you, took my mind off things, as stupid as it sounds. It's not an excuse, but it's the only reason I did it. Honestly, I don't hate you or anything. That first day, you were just there at wrong day and the wrong time. I couldn't stop it from there, I should've but my friends started picking on you too, and I didn't know what to do. So I continued throwing you around. I really am sorry, Cas."

"Thank you for telling me, Dean," Castiel said, gently squeezing Dean's hand. "It means a lot."

They stayed long after their burgers were finished. It was nearing closing time when Ellen threw them out with a smile. Cas never thought he would actually have fun with Dean freaking Winchester. They actually had a lot in common, some of the movies they liked or shows they watched. It was nice.

Dean dropped him off at his home, only driving away when he was sure Castiel was inside. It was a nice night, better than Castiel ever hoped for. Maybe Dean wasn't so bad after all.

Dean was awfully nice to him the following days. He told his friends to back off and leave Cas alone, which was a nice change. He also tried to strike a conversation whenever he could. Cas didn't forgive him yet, the damage from the past few years was enough to leave him suspicious, maybe this was all part of his plan. But Cas was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Especially now.

"Come on, Cas, it's going to be fun," Dean pouted, trying to convince Cas the best he could.

"You know what, fine, I'll come." The smile Dean gave him next melted all of his doubts away. A bonfire on the beach didn't sound that bad anymore.

The next day Dean picked him up, his black Impala shining in the sunlight. Behind the steering wheel sat Dean, complete with sunglasses to make him look even more of a bad boy, or a douchebag, Castiel hadn't decided yet.

"Ready to go?" Dean smiled, pushing Castiel lightly with a boyish grin.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They drove for half an hour, listening to one of Dean's many rock bands. Castiel had grown to like them too, even though they weren't his favorite kind of music, it made Dean happy. Castiel couldn't pinpoint when he started to care, it was slow and unnoticeable until he looked at Dean different one day. There was nothing special about that day, just a regular school day. Dean was explaining some theory about Star Wars when Castiel's breath was taken away, maybe it was the green eyes or the questioning smile Dean gave him. Maybe it was the passion in the words that Dean spoke. It was from that moment Castiel knew that he was definitely in love. Not just a crush like he thought before. This was a full on sweaty palms and butterflies kind of love.

Castiel tried to hide it, but it was getting harder and harder when the only thing he wanted to do was to grab Dean's face and kiss him.

They arrived at the beach when the party was already in full swing. There were people playing in the sea, people sunbathing on towels. Almost everybody from school was there, ready to party.

"Please don't leave me," Castiel said, eyeing the students nervously. He wasn't very social, leaving him with barely any friends. Dean must've picked up on that because he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and promised him he wouldn't.

Dean kept his promise. They were never really apart. Day turned into evening and the bonfire was lit. Everything was perfect until some assholes had to ruin it for them.

"Hello, Asstiel." Cas rolled his eyes at that, honestly couldn't they come up with something new?

"Well hello there, Alastair," Castiel sighed. Dean was getting drinks for the both of them, but he was wrapped up in a conversation with a friend from his team. Just Cas's luck.

"So you are the one who turned our friend soft?" Alastair spat, eyeing Castiel dangerously.

"It was Dean's choice to befriend me."

Alastair wasn't taking Castiel attitude, pushing Castiel down. The sand blocked his fall, although he did feel a sharp pain coming from his leg. Alastair immediately jumped on top of him, punching him in the face multiple times. His friends soon joined in, using Cas as if he was some kind of punch bag.

"Let go of him!" someone yelled from behind them, their voice nearly a growl. Castiel faintly recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. His head was swimming, he felt heavy and disorientated.

The punching stopped. Castiel tried to get up but nearly blacked out. He sat slowly instead, watching how Dean punched the last guy to the ground. Hands were on his face seconds after, two worried eyes meeting his.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, hugging Castiel tightly to his chest. He felt Cas nod and a weight was lifted off of his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Wasn't your fault, Dean," Castiel smiled even when his nose was bleeding and his eye was starting to swell up. "You saved me."

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He gently caressed Castiel's jaw with his hand and brought his head closer to his own. He gave Castiel every chance to back out if he wanted, but Castiel captured his lips with his and that was all the encouragement Dean needed.

They kissed until their lungs were screaming, leaning back just enough to look at each other.

"And the rest was history," Dean finished, pecking Castiel on his lips.

"How did you get the photo?" Claire asked, staring at the photo in her hands as if it was going to give her answers.

"Well, Dean found the photo in his locker. There was a sticky note attached to it saying that we might want to keep it," Castiel explained, stretching his muscles while getting up.

"Who was it from?"

"Charlie," Dean smiled. They befriended her not long after she gave them the photo. She was really cool, which was one of the reasons they were still friends with her.

"I'm going to check on dinner," Castiel announced, leaving the living room with a soft smile still playing on his lips.

"I better go help him."

With that Claire was left alone with the photo, vowing to herself that she would find someone to share life with her like her parents do now. Whether they are her soulmate or not.


End file.
